Pieces of Time
by Lexi-Grey
Summary: "Maybe it's not about the happy ending maybe it's about the story." This story stretches out over centuries. The years are full betrayal and pain, but also love. A love that never faded. It stayed strong until the end.
1. Chapter 1

1492 was the beginning of everything. It was the year they met and the year they fell in love. And it was the year they lost each other. The last time he saw her was the night she ran. It was late, and the sacrifice would be happening in two days, which Elijah was dreading. From the day he met her he'd known she would die by his brother's hand yet he'd foolishly grown close to her. Now he wished they'd never found her. At least then she wouldn't be dead in a few days.

* * *

Elijah was sitting in his study reading through a book when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it and froze in shock when he opened the door.

"Katerina, are you alright?"

Yes, My Lord. I was hoping we might be able to speak," she said.

He stepped aside so she could enter. "Of course."

She stepped inside and walked over to one of his bookshelves. She kept her back to him as she browsed the shelves.

"Is there something particular you wish to talk about?"

"Yes," she said. "A few weeks ago we had a conversation."

"We've had many conversations over the past few weeks, Katerina."

As she walked through the room, he could see the slight shake in her hand-the acceleration in her heartbeat. She turned around to face him.

"In the garden. You told me you do not believe in love."

He paused and then nodded. "I did."

"Is that still true?"

"I'm not certain," he said as he stepped closer to her.

She looked down with a sad smile. "Life is too short for uncertainty Elijah."

It was the first time she'd called him by his name alone. It had always been Lord Elijah or My Lord.

"Not for everyone."

She looked up at him with eyes full of uncertainty and for a moment he was sure she knew what he was and what Klaus had planned for her. But he dismissed the thought.

But she does know. She knows exactly what is going to happen. He's going to watch as his brother kills her. She knows he's lied to her since the day they met- that he's ready to betray her. Yet she can't see him any different than she did the day before when she was clueless. She still loved him. She hadn't realized how much until she learned the truth. The pain of the betrayal made it obvious and soon it wouldn't matter. After tonight she would be gone. She may never see him again and if she does it will probably be so he can kill her.

That's why she moved forward. It's why she kisses him. When his arms move around her waist to pull her closer, she wraps hers around his neck. This may be the last time he feels anything other than hate for her and she needs to know that he cared for her. That she wasn't just a pawn in his brother's game. And as they kiss, the way he holds her as if she may vanish it's enough. She will be gone tomorrow but she won't forget what she felt for him.

Their kiss ended, and he rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily.

He whispered her name as she pulled away. "Goodnight my lord."

Then she was gone, and it won't be until Klaus comes to him late in the night saying she has fled that he realizes she was really saying goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hundred years would pass before they saw one another again. Neither of them expected to see one another for she was too good at running was and he was no longer chasing her.

* * *

Elijah passed through the groups of people gathered in the ballroom. He would rather be spending his evening elsewhere but his attendance was important for keeping up his role of a nobleman.

He was searching for Kol, hoping he wasn't causing trouble. He didn't notice the woman backing up until he had almost run into her. An apology came from her and shock ran through his veins.

"Katerina?" He asked. She turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, sir. My name is Katherine."

"My apologies you remind me of someone."

Charlotte, the hostess of the party, stepped up beside Katherine.

"I was hoping you two would meet," she said. "Elijah this is Katherine Pierce, Katherine this is Elijah Mikaelson."

Elijah took her hand into his and placed a kiss to the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, . Might I have this dance?"

Katherine gave him a tight smile. Denying him in front do so many people would be a foolish move.

"Of course." He led her to the dance floor as the music began.

"Katherine?" He asked after a moment.

"Is Klaus here as well?"

"Do not worry Katerina. He is far from here."

"Should I fear you as well?" She asked.

"Not right now."

She didn't relax if anything she grew even tenser. Elijah acted perfectly casual, however.

"You have nothing you wish to say, Katerina?"

She hesitated before she replied, "Why?"

He didn't answer but tightened his grip on her.

"Did you not care that I would die? Was Everything a lie?"

"I cared," he said. "I wasn't meant to, but I did."

"Yet you made no move to stop it."

"It has been my brother's wish for centuries. I am obligated to help him."

"No matter what happens to anyone else." She shrugged. "I guess I understand. Tell me when I ran what did he do to Trevor and Rosemary?"

"He hasn't caught them yet."

The corners of her lips turned up. "Good for them."

He was silent for a moment observing her. When he had met her she's been bright and carefree. The life in her eyes made him want to take her and hide her from Klaus the moment he saw her. He spent time with her during her stay in London. She told him about her home and how she hoped to return someday. They'd spoken about their families and their childhoods. She'd been like an open book.

Now she was dark and closed off. He wouldn't have even known she was afraid were if he was not close enough to see how tense her body was.

"You're becoming different Katerina."

She looked up and met his eyes for the first time.

"I have no choice."

"There is always a choice."

"If I remained the way I used to be, I would be dead right now."

Elijah sighed. "Katerina,"

"Don't. I don't particularly care what you have to say."

"Niklaus will arrive in three days," he said causing Katherine's eyes to widen. "I won't tell him you were here but it would be best if you were gone before then."

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. After a moment they opened and she looked up at him.

"He'll never stop hunting me will he?"

"No."

She nodded and stepped away from him. "Goodbye Elijah."

"Goodbye, Katerina."

Elijah watched as she walked away. It took all his self-restraint to keep from going after her. If he did Klaus would only resent her more. So he kept his feet planted in the same spot and didn't move his eyes until she had left the room. With a sigh, he straightened out his suit and glanced over the room.

"So that was Katerina Petrova." Elijah jumped slightly having not noticed Kol walk up behind him.

"I don't-"

"I can see why she struck your fancy."

"Kol, if Nikl-"

"Don't worry Elijah. Nik won't hear a word from me."

"If he was to hear something he would only increase his efforts to find her," he said trying to make Kol understand how serious it was.

"Elijah, I'm not a fool. I know what will happen, and I am capable of keeping a secret."

"Thank you, Kol."


	3. Chapter 3

Their second chance.

Mystic Falls was long behind her and most of her enemies believed she was dead. The plan had gone off without a hitch. Katherine knew Klaus had gotten word of her death and she enjoyed her last few years of freedom. She knew it wouldn't last forever; Klaus was too smart for that. But a few years of peace was all she needed.

She was living in St. Petersburg, Russia- a place she believed to be free of people from her past. Katherine was walking into her house when someone spoke behind her.

"Katerina."

She tensed as she turned around.

"Elijah."

When he first saw her walking down the road, he'd been sure he was hallucinating. But as she came closer, he realized she was real. She wasn't dead.

"I didn't expect to see you here since I received word of your death."

"Well, people get things wrong."

"Or you make them."

"Yes well, I better get inside." She turned and opened the door but stopped when he called her name.

"I'm glad that you're alive."

She took a deep breath not turning to face him. She'd worked for decades to get rid of her feelings for him. He helped Klaus hunt her. She feared him as much as she feared Klaus.

"I won't be for long now that you know."

"If Klaus finds out you're alive, he will do it on his own."

Someone called Elijah's name, and she used that distraction to run not caring if anyone saw her going at a vampire's speed. She made it back to her house in minutes. Once inside she allowed herself to breathe. Maybe he would leave her be.

Katherine was walking through town when someone called her name, her old name. She turned to face Elijah.  
"You can't call me that."

"As I recall, it is your name."

"Not anymore."

"Yes, you go by Katherine Pierce now," he said. "But you will always be Katerina to me."

"That person no longer exists."

"As long as you live she does."

She sighed. "I'm not her Elijah. I can't be."

"Why not?"

"She was weak. I don't have that luxury anymore."

"I don't believe there's ever been a time when you were weak Katerina."

"Then you obviously don't know me very well."

"We both know that isn't true."

Her jaw clenched, and she sped up her pace.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "It changes nothing."

"What if I said I loved you? That I've loved you for nearly four hundred years. Would that change anything?"

"I thought you didn't believe in love."

"I didn't but you seem to be able to change my views on many things."

"You've helped him," she snapped. "You and Klaus have been hunting me for four hundred years. And you think you have the right to say that to me."

"If Niklaus knew-"

"He'd try to kill me? He's already doing that Elijah. All because I refused to die for him."

"I wanted to help you. I had found a way."

"You gave me no reason to trust you. You were deceiving me the entire time."

"Katerina-"

"Just leave me be Elijah," she said before walking away.  
_

Katherine knew she shouldn't have gone to the party. Something in her gut had warned her to stay away. And when she arrived Elijah was there. She'd avoided him but knew that it was only a matter of time. If he wanted to speak to her, he'd find her. When he did, he simply asked her to dance.

Now they were moving across the dance floor. Before she'd learned the truth Katherine had always felt strangely safe in Elijah's arms. She'd barely known him but something told her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Even now when she knew Klaus could be on his way she felt relaxed in a way, she hadn't since the night she ran. It felt like home.

After that night they kept seeing each other. Soon it stopped be by mistake. Getting close to each other was dangerous, and they both knew it. It didn't stop them though. It wasn't uncommon for them to be seen together walking through town together, going to the theater or ballet. It was so easy for them to fall back in love. Neither one of them had admitted it out loud, but they felt the same.

_  
Many people who knew them believed they were in a relationship, but there were a few who were oblivious. They were at a party and a woman openly flirted with Elijah throughout the evening. Elijah had politely rejected her advances but Katherine still felt her anger soar. SHe stayed away from him the rest of the night and didn't say a word on their way home. She stepped inside and tried to close the door but he stopped it.  
"Katerina."

She ignored him and walked inside.

"What is wrong Katerina?"

"Nothing. I'm just not impressed by the woman throwing herself at you all night."

"I told her I was not interested."

"It sure did take you a while."

"Why are you angry?"

"Why? Because I love you, alright?" She snapped. "Because I. Love. You."

She froze when the words left her mouth. She turned away from him and headed toward the stairs.

"Katerina do not walk away."

"Leave."

"Do you really expect me to ignore what you said?"

She turned to face him. "You don't believe in love. That's what you told me."

"Back then that was true." He stepped closer. "Katerina, you've changed many things I once believed."

"Don't."

"I love you, Katerina. I have loved you for centuries."

Neither of them was sure who moved first, but their lips touched for the first time since 1492. They'd spent years loving each other, loving each other. A simple kiss filled every need they'd had since they'd been apart. It was a feeling they'd craved but no one else could offer.

_  
The weeks after that night had been the best either of them had in centuries. They both ignored the threat of Klaus finding out about them and their own history. They allowed themselves to be happy. It wouldn't last forever. It would be foolish to hope for it, and it had been years since Katherine had allowed herself to hope for anything.

"Miss. Katherine, I've been keeping my eyes and ears open as you said."

Katherine was alone in her house when a young man walked inside. She noticed that his heart was beating faster than normal and he was fidgeting.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I heard that a Klaus Mikaelson was on his way here."

That name made Katherine freeze. He had found her.

"That is the man you told me to look out for right?"

"Yes, James thank you."

She took a deep breath. It all made sense. Elijah being in Russia at the same time as her wasn't a coincidence. Making her fall in love with him was the plan to whole time. He knew she would let her guard down. And now that she was at her weakest he would hand her over to Klaus.

"James get a carriage, but keep it discrete."

Hours later when Elijah arrived to warn her she was already gone.


End file.
